Baby Sitting Adventures
by Httyd4eva
Summary: a blast from the past! watch as our young heroes deal with their biggest challenge yet! babysitting past thems! who would've thought a challenge from the gods could turn into berk's worst nightmare? read it if you dare! rated T for who knows what reason.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago….

"haha hiccup the useless cant even throw an axe," taunted the 6 year old form of Snotlout Jorgensen, the archipelago's biggest bully, and poor young hiccup horrendous haddock the III's cousin.

"Snotlout, he's only 3 leave him alone," defended Astrid, one of his only 2 friends (the other was Fishlegs( in all my stories you'll find that hiccup was friends with those two (especially Astrid who was the last to leave him) till his mom died and he isolated himself)).

"Why don't you mind your own business Hofferson?"

"Why don't you go jump in a ~" she was cut off by a glowing green portal that suddenly appeared before them.

"Wow…" breathed the twins.

"What is that?" asked Fishlegs.

"Only one way to find out. HICCUP!" said Snotlout.

Said boy jumped, "Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-s-Snotlout?"

"Go in there and see if its safe."

"What?"

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at him horror stricken. They knew he didn't like his little cousin but this was just madness.

"Wait!" he yelled as Snotlout picked him up and threw him through, "AAAH! Oof!" he cried as he was flung and landed on some dirt.

"SNOTLOUT!" yelled Astrid.

"I'm okay," said hiccup's voice from beyond the portal.

"Hang on we're coming," cried Astrid as she dove into the portal.

"Gobber, have you seen my axe?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Uh-oh, see ya on the other side," said Snotlout, jumping into the portal followed by the others.

They all landed on one big heap on top of hiccup.

"Ow," he said as they got off him.

They looked around and what they saw amazed them. There were Vikings on the backs off dragons.

"What is this place?" asked Astrid.

"Hello," said a startlingly familiar voice, though they couldn't quite place it, they turned around and what they saw made them jump back.

**how was that for chapter 1? FYI I thought of this 2 weeks ago but working on other stories made this take for ever to write. I'm so excited my first youtube vid will be up in like 3 hours, seriously? Every percent it loads it says it'll take more time. I've asked like 10 people to use the song but no one did so yesterday, after 1 ½ years of waiting I just did it on video star. The quality ain't so great. I did it on video star.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Present…..

Hiccup horrendous haddock just wanted a normal day, but unfortunately being a Viking, meant that the gods were always trying to mess with you. It started off fairly normal, with a flight at the crack of dawn (he really had to do something about toothless's breath), followed by breakfast in the great hall with his friends, working at the forge and a dragon race. What he didn't expect, however was to meet little him. He and his friends were just walking through berk when suddenly a green light appears and a kid, aged roughly 3 if he had to guess, falls through followed by a girl, boy, boy, girl, boy all landing on top of each other, which was a pity considering the first boy wasn't how you say, strong. At all.

When they got up he looked at the boy and his heart froze. It was him. But he looked different? How? Maybe it was the lack of a missing leg? Maybe it was the height? Or maybe it was the lack of ten years? Oh well, we'll never know.

"Hello?" he said.

The kids turned around. He looked at his younger versions face.

The freckles.

The messy mop of auburn hair.

The forest green eyes, so intense you felt as though you were taking a walk through them.

The goofy expression.

The dainty stature.

All uniquely him.

He turned around and realized Astrid was having a similar thought.

"How?" was all she said.

Suddenly a note appeared. Hiccup caught it.

**Dear Vikings,**

**It is our pleasure to announce that you are our source of entertainment for the day, week, month, year however long this takes. Do not fret pets they wont remember a thing when they go back. They are 10 years younger than you and it is your duty to, as your parents would say, 'take care of yourself.' We sent your parents, and Gobber, on a wild goose chase for a 'missing' girl who is actually just out fishing with her dragon, so you can mingle a bit, they should be back by nightfall. **

**-Melinda.**

"Okay, well I guess we better take them home," said hiccup.

"this is awesome, I've always wanted a little me," said Snotlout enthusiastically.

"Yeah," said the twins, banging their heads together.

"Now we can cause twice the damage," sais Tuffnut.

"And do half the work!" said Ruffnut.

"ummm, hiccup, was it really a good idea for the gods to let Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout baby-sit? We don't even let them go anywhere chaperoned," said Astrid.

"Honestly, I'm just happy to have an excuse to dodge them, I'm going home" said hiccup.

"can I come with you?"

"sure."

And they grabbed mini thems and headed up the hill to hiccup's house.

**chappie 2! My youtube vid's up! Its called httyd oath and its by Noel Star.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;p**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why don't we go first? My name's hiccup," said hiccup.

"And my name's Astrid," said Astrid.

"My name's hiccup," said mHiccup (m=mini)

"My name's Astrid," said mAstrid.

"Okay, first off, we need to come up with nickname's so we don't get confused," said hiccup.

"hmmm, why don't we call mini-you hickey?" suggested Astrid with a playful smile.

"Why?" asked hiccup with a horror-struck expression.

"cause, mini-you's just too cute to be called hic," she explained.

"fine, then mini-you's getting called asty," said hiccup.

"why?"

"cause, she's too cute to be called ast."

"ummm, I haf (they're 3) a kweshin, why awe dere dwagons?" asked hickey.

Astrid knelt down to him, "One day in the future, you're going to end the war by befriending toothless and killing the Red Death," she said, staring into his eyes.

"who's toofus?"

hiccup and Astrid laughed at the mispronunciation. Hiccup whistled. From his room toothless descended in a graceful glide. Hickey cowered in fear, hiding behind Astrid, whom he had grown quite fond of as off the last minute. Toothless eyed hickey, then hiccup, then hickey, then hiccup until he got dizzy.

"Woah, slow down bud, this is me, just…. Younger," explained hiccup chuckling at his dragons confused expression.

Toothless moved closer, hickey backed up, toothless wrapped his tail round him and gave him a lick. Hickey was screaming like a maniac, desperately trying to escape toothless.

"Shit!" cursed hiccup and scooped up hickey who was crying into his chest.

Toothless crooned, looking concerned.

"Nah bud, silly me I almost forgot about my childhood phobia of dragons," said hiccup, wrapping his arms tight around the weeping boy.

"Aw, hiccup," said Astrid, extending her arms.

"Its okay, I got this," said hiccup.

"Waz wrong with 'iccup?" asked asty.

"Nothing asty, he'll be fine," assured hiccup in a calming voice.

"Awr you weely oldew him?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Wha 'appened to yer footh?" she asked.

"I lost it," he replied.

"How? Did you fowget it somewhere like yow mamma's helmet?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "I lost it in an explosion I almost died in."

at the word 'die' she began to cry (ooh! That rhymes).

She wrapped her arms round his prosthetic, "Pwease don't die, I wuv you!" she cried.

Astrid bent down to scoop her up, sobbing into her chest.

"Don't worry, he didn't die. Hiccup I think I should…"

"Yeah, no, really, its okay, we clearly need to comfort….."

"us."

"right. Us"

"So I'll see you…"

"At the great hall."

"Right. Well then, bye."

She left. Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief, who knew babysitting themselves could lead to an awkward situation between him and the girl he loved? He took hickey to his room, motioning for toothless to stay back.

He set him down on his bed.

"Hey hickey, what's wrong?"

"Dwagons!"  
"Awww, come on, they're really not that bad."

"Weely?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay."

"so, how's it?"

"Good."

"Snotlout bullying you?"

"awways."

"awww man, sucks."

"I know."

"So why don't we~"

hiccup was cut off by an explosion from outside. He looked out of his window and saw that the armory, as well as all the houses around it were on fire.

'uh-oh' he thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**so? How was it? soz it took so long, hope you liked the cliffy! Anyways…..**

**thnx for the reviews! Love you guys.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;p**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup and hickey ran outside the house and to the armory where they saw Astrid, asty, Fishlegs and mfishlegs.

"What happened?" they all yelled at each other.

Little thems just cowered in fear at the blazing fire. Soon the fire brigade got there and put it out. Behind the flames they could see Tuffnut and Ruffnut and little thems on barf and belch looking sheepish. Out of his house ran Snotlout wearing a towel, a blue puffy shower-cap, holding a rubber ducky and body brush, wet, and with a few bubbles on him.

"Okay, I got mini-me to stay in the house now will someone please tell me WHAT'S GOING ON!" he yelled.

He then noticed all the people gathered round the square looking at him, holding back laughs.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Snotlout, confused.

"Ummm, Snotlout, you might wanna take a look at yourself," said hiccup.

Snotlout glanced down and blushed, running into his house and coming out mere seconds later fully clothed.

"Now will someone please tell me what in Thor's name is going on here!" he yelled.

"The twins decided to do some destructive work that _**they**_ will be fixing," said hiccup.

"Oh," was all he said, "See ya at the great hall tonight!"

"See ya," yelled the teens.

"Now, you two will clean up this mess, and it better be done fast, because when our parents get back and see this they're bound to give you a punishment that'll make you wish you were dead," said hiccup, taking Hickeys hand and leading him back to his- no **their** house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

**soooooo? How was it? did u like it? FYI I need your help! Calling all people who have toothcup as one of their hiccup x _ ships! Can you read: A Viking Princess and Dragon Prince and leave comments cause I really want that updated! Thank you and goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

The teens and their 'mini-me's' met at the great hall for dinner.

"So, have you thought of nick-names for your mini-me's" asked hiccup.

"Yeah, mine is Snotty, cause he's too cute to be called snot!" said you know who.

"Mines Fishy, cause he's too cute to be called Fish," said if u don't know ur an idiot.

"And ours are Tuffy and Ruffy," said Ruffnut.

"Excelent, mines Hickey," said hiccup.

The others burst out laughing, leaving a confused looking Astrid, hiccup and the children.

"Did you name him yourself," asked Ruffnut, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"No, Astrid named him," said hiccup confused.

This only caused them to laugh harder.

"Wait, you nicknamed a 3 year old after something people get when they're at 'it'?" asked Snotlout laughing.

Now hiccup and Astrid blushed while the children just looked confused. Hickey looked at hiccup and asked, "What's it?"

Now everyone laughed at hiccup.

"Well hickey I don't know, but I bet Snotlout does!" said hiccup quickly.

Hickey turned those big, innocent eye to Snotlout and repeated his question, "What's it?" he asked.

Snotlout blushed and everyone else sniggered.

"Why don't you wait for your dad to get back, I'm sure he'd like to be the one to give his only son the talk, even if it is 9 years too early and could possibly mentally scar you, or Gobber," said Snotlout.

"What about mamma?" asked hiccup.

"Oh, um…."

Suddenly everyone looked uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, "why cant mamma give me the talk?"

"Because…. She's dead," said hiccup quietly.

Hickey's eyes watered. He ran out of the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him. Astrid and the others got up but hiccup bade them down.

"No, I'll take care of this," he said.

"But I wanna go see hiccup, you don't know anything about him, you made him cry!" yelled asty.

"We know asty, we're sorry," said Astrid.

"And you also lied to him! Why would you~"

"It wasn't a lie asty, I know you're not gonna want to hear this, believe me 10 years ago **I** wouldn't have wanted to hear this, but next summer an evil Man is going to attack Berk, and he's going to take my mom away and kill her," said hiccup.

"How would you know?"

"Because we're from the future, remember, I've already lived past that, now I better get going, gotta go comfort… me?"

and he ran out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ooooh, a cliffy….. so what'cha guys think, good enough for an early morning post? I woke up at 5:20 and couldn't go back to sleep, now its 5:45, almost time for me to start getting ready for school!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup eventually found Hickey under the bridge, it was, if hiccup had to guess, about 10ish in the night meaning his dad would be home soon. He crouched down close to Hickey.

"Hickey," he said.

Hickey turned to him, hiccup gasped, his eyes were red, his cheeks were red and tearstained, there was a little bit of snot running from his nose, his hair was a mess and his expression was 'broken.' Hiccup finally understood what other people would have felt years ago when hiccup looked like that, no wonder people threw him such , to see that face

"What to you want?" he asked. (3 year old!)

"Hickey, look i~"

"Safe it liaw!"

"Liar? I don't know what you're~"

"You told me my mommy was dead!"

"That's because she is, look Hickey, I know you don't want to hear it but next summer evil men will dock on berk and they'll capture mom and kill her."

"But-but she cant be dead, I wuv hew," he sobbed.

"I know hickey, but it'll be alright, you'll end up just fine- well as fine as I can end up, I promise."

Hiccup hugged hickey who just kept on crying into his tunic, murmuring words of comfort for a long, long time…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**sad? I know. Adorable? I know. Short? I know.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P (I'm happy again, YAAY!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually Hickey stopped crying, not that he looked any less broken. Hiccup scooped him up and began carrying him to the village. They eventually reached their house, man hiccup was tired, and walked in. hiccup saw Stoick sitting there, stoking the fire. He put hickey down and they walked up the stairs slowly.

"Hiccup," Stoick turned his head, relieved that his son was finally home, only to have his eyes land upon hickey.

"Wait. Huh. Who. How?" he stuttered as his eyes moved from younger hiccup, to older hiccup, to younger hiccup, to older hiccup.

"Dad," hiccup said, snapping out of his confusion.

"Hiccup! Why is there a three year old **you** here?" he asked.

And very hiccup-ly hiccup replied, "because leaving him in the middle of the woods would be child cruelty."

Stoick face-palmed, "I mean why is he three? When people say you act like a three year old it doesn't mean you should bring your three year old self back from the past."

"Owww, I see what this is about, sorry the gods didn't bring three year old you back, I'm sure they would've if he, you know, could've fit through the portal….."

"Did you just call me fat?" asked Stoick, in a dangerously low whisper.

"Of course I didn't. but the portal would," added hiccup as an afterthought.

Stoick gave hiccup his 'sleep with one eye open tonight' glare before turning to hickey, and gave him the look that only a female would give a child, even though he wasn't a female.

"And who might you be, wittle wun," he asked in a goo-goo voice.

"My name's hiccup!" said hickey in his high, girl, little kid voice.

"Hi hiccup! Do you know my name?"

"Daddy!" he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Stoick's foot, which was as high as he could reach.

Stoick chuckled and scooped him off the floor giggling like the three year old he was. He held him up and he and hickey locked eyes smiling. It had been so long since Stoick had last held hiccup like this. Too long, for his liking. So of course he was going to be a hickey hog during the exchange programme, and hiccup decided to take advantage of the father-son moment.

He slowly crept upstairs, almost at the door, a little more, little more-

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! Get your butt down here young man, we are not finished with this!"

hiccup visibly deflated, cursing under his breath he walked down the stairs.

"Yes, father dearest," his behavior completely changed.

"Now young man, you are going to be polishing all the shields in the armory for a _**very**_ long time."

"Yesh wung mann," agreed hickey making Stoick laugh.

"Ouch, nice to know you love hickey more than me," grumbled hiccup.

"Listen ta yourself, you really think I love hickey more than older him?"

"Sow ou don't wuv me?" asked hickey, tears welling in his big, forest green eyes.

"What?! I do love you! Both of you!"

"dad, same person," said hiccup making Stoick blush.

How could **he**, of all people forget that they were the same person.

"Yes, well, anyways boys, you should head up to bed, its getting quite late and~"

suddenly the door swung open and in walked Gobber.

"Stoick, I've been meaning to ask ye~ is that little hiccup?!" he screeched as soon as he entered the room.

"Unca Gobbew," said hickey, climbing off Stoick, running to Gobber and giving him a hug around the prosthetic.

Gobber didn't even look down, for he was frozen in shock, not that I denying his expression was funny. He turned and ran down the hill screaming, leaving a bewildered hiccup, Stoick and hickey in the room. Hiccup eventually broke the silence.

"Was I really _**that**_ bad?" he asked.

Stoick just nodded dumbly, the expression of shock never leaving his face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ha ha! Omg I bring da funnies! How 'bout next chapter I have Gobber tell the kids some of hiccup's childhood stories, a.k.a the reason he's so scared of little hiccup? **

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	8. Chapter 8

Gobber ran down the hill screaming straight into the heart of town. People were giving him weird looks. Eventually Borg, a short, mildly stout Viking stopped him.

"Gobber, what's wrong?" he asked.

"He's back! LITTLE HICCUP'S BACK!" he yelled.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed the villagers.

This was officially the scariest moment in all of their lives, even more so than the read death, the three centuries of war with dragons, heck, this was even scarier than the last berserker skirmish, and that had ended with _**thousands **_dead.

"Run!" yelled one.

"Hide the children!" yelled another.

"Guard the sheep!" yelled a third.

"Leave no place undefended!" yelled yet another.

"Group up, it's safer!" yelled a fifth.

"Ragnarök's coming early!" yelled a sixth.

"Gather supplies!" yelled a seventh.

The villagers all ran to prepare for the upcoming Ragnarök that could only be caused by two hiccups. In the same place. Together. Alone.

The only one who didn't move was Glenda Hofferson. She couldn't help the smile that came to her at the thought of little hiccup. He'd always been her favorite Viking on berk, sometimes she couldn't help but feel she loved him more than she loved Astrid! But she couldn't help it, he'd always been such a sweet boy, and then he'd lost his mother, so of course it was only natural to think of her daughter's childhood friend as her own child.

Admittedly she had missed that cute four year old with the cute, messy, auburn hair, slightly chubby cheeks (remember hiccup **is** a runt so he **is**, smaller and **thinner** than the others) and mesmerizing forest green eyes.

And now, to have that all back. A tear escaped her eyes, its like odin was granting her a boon for something she had no memory doing.

Hiccup was back.

Her baby was back!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**um =!..!=, I'm really sorry this took so long I've just been REALLY busy prepping for my piano exam which I'm taking in a couple hours. Right now we're driving to joburg so I can type. YAY! Also, I've got some, er, rather unfortunate news. Remember that story I had called, 'reading books', well apparently it violated some fanfic rules and was taken down, so if you liked it and want to keep reading it I'll post it on archive of our own, my pen name there is the same, so…..**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

In retrospect, Hiccup shouldn't've asked. But then again, when was he ever one to pay any heed to the results of such an obvious question. He sighed, head in his hands with Hickey staring right up at him with all the others laughing. _Why!?_

_._

The evening had started out as so.

Hiccup, still in confusion as to what Gobber was so scared of little him for, asked said man in the smithy while doing his morning repairs and his weekly prosthetic oiling.

Gobber laughed, and really, in retrospect, that's when Hiccup should've stopped. But he didn't, he pressed on and come dinner time, Gobber was sitting at the teen's table in the Great Hall and telling them stories of Hiccup when he was younger.

Hiccup was going to die if he had to hear another one. Why? _Why _did all of that happen? It almost made him hate younger him, he glanced down at Hickey, who'd given up on him and gone to chase some chickens in the hall. Nope. Nevermind. That would be impossible.

But still, some of the stuff. No wonder Mildew was always so protective of his cabbages, just- _no!_

He looked to Astrid in the hope that she may be able to help him out of this, but instead the minute their eyes met she burst out laughing again.

He sighed, his life sucked.

There was a crash. Everyone in the hall turned. Hickey was walking in zig-zag formation, blinded by the bucket covering his head. He walked straight into a pole which fell. It crashed through the ceiling of the Great Hall and rolled down into the village, it hit a pole with a fire burning at the top, which proceeded to fall down into a sheep pen.

Hiccup was absolutely mortified.

A villager whispered, "I told you to guard the sheep."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**haha, sorry for the short chapter. The next update can be expected on the 26 th**.

**-Httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup groaned as he recounted the stories told by Gobber the previous night.

_._

_When Hiccup was three he decided to go exploring through the woods. Stoick had gone with him, since the young boy was too young (and dangerous) to be left on his own._

_They'd been walking for hours, well, _Stoick_ was walking, when Hiccup had gotten tired over two hours ago Stoick had placed him on his shoulders. Hiccup was getting cranky, after all, what could one expect? The tiny little thing hadn't had food since early morning and it was going to be nightfall soon._

_"Da da… 'm hungry," he said, gem-like eye blinking into Stoick's from where he now sat mailny atop his father's head, hands placed on Stoick's cheeks for stability._

_"Hang on, Hiccup," his father said, happy that his son was, in fact, eating, but grumpy since this was probably the least appropriate time. They had to get back before nightfall or they'd risk running into dragons, something he definitely did not want to do when his young son, his _only_ child, was with him._

_But then, as they were passing a tree, Stoick smiled. It was a bee hive, and he was sure of it because there were bees flying around it, building or whatever bees do. He took his dagger and analyzed the honeycomb looking for a piece that had little-to-no larvae and- jack pot._

_By some sort of miraculous stroke of luck, he found one that had absolutely no larvae in it._

_He cut it and broke it in half, giving one half to Hiccup and munching down one half himself._

_But Hiccup didn't eat it that easily, no. The little child eyed it hesitantly before picking it up and sniffing it. Stoick was growing impatient, would the damn kid just eat it already!?_

_Finally, Hiccup took a bite and his eyes widened._

_He never forgot the taste of the honeycomb, craved it with a passion. But the next day his father was busy! Oh well, what was the harm in going somewhere he wasn't allowed unsupervised, huh?_

_He smiled, skipping down the cobblestone path leading to the forest._

_Finally, after a while, he managed to find a hive! He picked it up and made a mad dash for Berk. He ran to the forge (yet another place he wasn't allowed) to show it to Gobber._

_"Gobber, Gobber, looka what I found!" he said, shaking the hive up above his head where he hoped Gobber could see it._

_Gobber, who was trying to forge a new sword for Stoick after he'd broken his in a raid two nights previous, looked down at the child._

_"Ah, what's that you got there!? Looks like a-" he peered inside before jumping back, "Oh sweet Freya! Hiccup, those are _wasps!_"_

_Hiccup looked confused, but the damage had been done. The wasps which had been hiding inside the hive, waiting, now proceeded to attack, joined by allies who'd sensed danger at the nest._

And that was apparently how they lost 5 good men to sheer insanity, because apparently wasps were scarier than dragons.

He sighed, _why!?_

And then there was the story he dreaded to think about- he would not think about it, no.

He thought about it.

Gah- No!

He sighed and got out of bed. Where was- he heard a scream. There he was.

Toothless was attempting a bit of good-natured roughhousing which Hiccup could only guess was a dragon's way of training their young to be the lethal killers their parents could be.

Well, Hiccup didn't know about 'lethal killer' but Hickey sure as hell was one special kid, because he was somehow in the ceiling rafts hanging by his fingers. Hiccup sighed, oh yes. That lean, mean killing machine from the past- him. _Why!?_

He scooped up the little ragamuffin and placed him on his shoulders, glaring at Toothless.

"Not. Nice. _Bud_." Hiccup said in a way that let Toothless know he'd be getting his own food for the day.

Hiccup continued on the little area he and his father (Who was out) usually sat for breakfast, picking up a piece of wood to twiddle when he noticed something in the fireplace, appearing to be burned into the ground.

**_5- beware_**

He tilted his head. What in all of Asgard…?

He shook his head and sighed, but when he reopened his eyes it was gone.

…Maybe he really had had too much mead to drink last night…

.

There was a laugh, a spine-crawling laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Haha, well that's done. Oh, BTW, for all the updates posted between 9-13 June, I wont be able to do them because I forgot to take into account that I'd be in SA for my piano exam while making the schedule.**

**Next update? Tomorrow, that'll be the last one this month.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid had noticed something wrong with Hiccup, not that said boy could be blamed for his actions, what had happened in the morning was a highly confusing experience. The only explanation was that he'd imagined it- but it just felt so _real_.

She'd been waiting for him to tell her, but the day had nearly passed and she could see it wasn't going to go anywhere unless she forced the truth from him.

"Hiccup, I need to-"

They heard bells ringing. _Fuck_, bells on Berk always meant one of two things, and the odds of Stoick holding a gathering were unlikely.

"C'mon," Hiccup said, racing to Toothless.

.

Berk was an island built on trust and respect, but even _it_ had its weak spots. For Alvin, his favorite one was a shrewd old man with a sheep. _Mildew_.

And once the younger versions of the teens had arrived on the island it was only a matter of time before Alvin heard about it, and he had a plan.

After all, Hiccup would never risk any harm towards his friends, right? So, say they managed to capture the children and bring them to Outcast Island, surely Hiccup would be forced to trade himself in exchange for them.

And Alvin had been doing a little digging too. Apparently, thousands of years ago, the villages had a little… mark. A mark that would make it impossible for Hiccup to leave outcast island for even dragons looked down on it.

He smiled. Hiccup would be his slave.

.

On another island a handsome young man prepares to sign a peace treaty to protect his island shall the need ever arise, swearing to do so for his allies as well. What shall we call him?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**well that's over for the month, the next update will be next month on the… I'll try post before the 11th since, like I mentioned, piano.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	12. Chapter 12

The battle that came was hard fought. They had placed the children along with the elderly in the Great Hall.

Hiccup led the dragon riders to attack the ships before they reached the Berk docks, and each attack had been a success, but only for a little while, since it turned out that only the last few dozen ships had the right ammo to fight a dragon.

While this was going on, Stoick and the adults combatted the Outcasts that had docked on land. Another hard-fought battle, though much shorter, and in only twenty minutes they had their enemy retreating.

As for Alvin, the man stole away quietly to the Great Hall and looked in through a carefully hidden peephole made by Mildew. He gazed around the room before- bingo!

Eyes on the prize, Alvin nodded to Savage who smashed down the door, ran in, and grabbed the small child. They then proceeded down to the ships, and set in for retreat.

.

Alvin smiled. Approximately three hours ago they had launched their attack on Berk, and approximately two hours ago they had discretely set sail with the younger version of Berk's most famous hero.

That's right, they currently had custody of Hickey.

The young boy was trembling, sitting on the ship between Alvin and Savage.

They were to use him as leverage. After all, if Berk had no Hiccup, then Berk had no future, so surely Stoick would hand over the dragons. After all, who would let a child so young die over something as trivial as this?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done, sorry it's so short!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	13. Chapter 13

It took them longer than Hiccup cared to admit to realize that Hickey was gone. Little!Astrid (he'd given up a long time ago on calling her Asty, it just didn't flow right) was bawling and all the other kids were looking unsettled.

Hiccup assured them that they would find the missing child and they began to scour the island. No, no sign of the small boy.

It was then that Astrid found a note, pinned to the door of the Haddock house. It read:

_Dear Dragon Conquerer, and Chieftan Stoick the Vast,_

_I'm am sure that by now you are fully aware that I, Alvin, have captured your precious younger Hiccup- if not then you Hooligans truly are as dumb as they say._

_I am holding him ransom for one small fee- the Dragon Conquerer._

_Think about it carefully, and remember for whatever you choose that I have the future of _your_ Berk here, all I need to do is slit the little brat's throat and you shall be at war once more with dragons, the only difference from your past being that you will no longer have a direct-blood heir._

Hiccup blinked, squishing the paper in his palm. Nuts, Alvin had really thought this through, the only question was- how did he know?

It could be that someone from a neighboring island had found out, after all, gossip spread like wildfire in the archipelago, but something just felt off, almost as though someone _wanted_ Alvin to know about their younger selves being transported.

But that would mean that they had a traitor in their midst, and it would not do well to arouse fear and suspicion when there was already panic. He would talk to his father later, he resolved.

He looked at Astrid. "Gather soldiers, we head out tomorrow at first light."

After all, he couldn't do _too_ badly, current him was still alive, right?

.

Unseen to any the next morning, a message appeared in the Chieftan's house embers.

**4- have faith**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! haha, wow, another short one. Yeah…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	14. Chapter 14

The teens were racing across the archipelago, flying in different directions, searching for the missing child.

Hiccup flew straight to Outcast Island to try and find him, while the others hit different islands surrounding it just incase Alvin had decided to make a stop or take a detour to throw them off.

Hiccup used his smaller frame to hide in the shadows as he snuck into the castle on Outcast island, because only Outcasts would have the time and energy to build a castle.

The castle was, of course, merely called a castle, it had none of the grandeur of the castles back up on the mainland, but still, the seven-hundred square meter fortress of brick and concrete served as Alvin's main residential area, and if he truly _had_ returned, then Hiccup's best chance of finding him would be there.

Sneaking to the throne room, Hiccup heard a loud laugh. Alvin.

He pondered going back and getting the others to help in the fight, but made a decision to stay. He didn't want younger him to have to deal with this for another minute.

He clutched a chain around his neck, a whistle he had carved a while back in case of an event like this- well, not _exactly_ like this, but for a situation where he needed Toothless and had to call him discretely.

He blew on it, heard some yelling, and Toothless was beside him, smiling that cute, friendly smile that in Hiccup's mind was borderline psychotic. There was nothing 'cute' or 'friendly' about a dragon that kept hitting your head with it's tale and or gave you a tongue bath when it was tired of you sleeping.

Impatient butthead.

Hiccup kicked open the doors and let Toothless have his way with the momentarily surprised Outcasts. He spotted Hickey next to the throne, his big eyes wide with fear, opened his multi-shield and ran towards him, dodging blows from other people.

He grabbed the boy's hand before his arm was grabbed as someone (Alvin) punched him in the face, sending him staggering back with a bloody nose.

Alvin grabbed Hickey and made a run for it, but Toothless shot a plasma bolt at the man's legs, causing Alvin to fall and Hickey to fly. Hiccup caught the young boy mid-air and leaped onto Toothless.

The trio quickly made their way outside and set off, Alvin cursing their names with words I dare not use with this rating.

Hiccup laughed and Hickey trembled… oh, right, he was scared of heights back then too.

They reached Berk before nightfall, and the village rejoiced. They had their blundering, accident prone child back… and Hickey too!

.

The next morning, as Astrid ate her breakfast, she had to blink a bit, because either she was going crazy, or her fire just told her to watch out 3… weird…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**well, that may be short, but at least our baby is back home, safe where he belongs… oh, and Hickey too. XD**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	15. Chapter 15

It was later in the day that the whole 'watch out' thing came into effect.

Sure, Astrid had been puzzled by it the whole day, but when it came down to it, the message had made sense.

They'd no clue what to do with the kids, and were without Hiccup or Hickey, because the former was trying to calm the latter down after his encounter with the 'big, scary pirate men'.

Astrid felt bad for the little thing… and Hickey.

Nevertheless, Toothless was with them, Hiccup sending him away because he didn't want to traumatize the child any more than he had already been with the 'big mean lizard who always steals my food'.

They ended up deciding that they'd just spent the day relaxing, after all, surely the kids were tired at this point.

Astrid lay on her bed, reading a book that she'd purchased when Trader Johan had last come in. It was a small little thing on the proper care of weapons. Lil Astrid was just drawing rather concerning and graphic pictures depicting the death of dragons.

There was a knock on her door around ten pages into her book and she told whoever it was to come in.

It was Hiccup, with a not-too-sad looking Hickey on his shoulders.

Hiccup let Hickey down to play with lil Astrid before sitting down on Astrid's bed next to her.

"What'cha readin'?" he asked.

"Oh, just a book on- Hiccup look out!" she managed to shove Hiccup out of the way just in time before an arrow shot through his head.

They turned to where the two, _extremely_ guilty-looking children were standing, lil Astrid with a crossbow and Hickey with an arrow.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Hiccup looked at Astrid.

Oh boy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**well, that's over with.**

**See ya Monday for my last update this month!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	16. Chapter 16

The past two days the teens had pretty much done _nothing_ with the kids. Life was boring on Berk, except, of course, for that _one_ incident where Hickey accidentally scared a sheep onto a catapult and somehow managed to make it go off… Hickey wasn't really allowed outdoors anymore…

The twins' younger iterations seemed to cause less havoc than their older selves… when I say _seemed_ you must begin to understand what happened on this day.

It started with a rooster caw.

The Thorston family home was quiet… too quiet…

For some reason for the past half hour their fireplace read **1 good luck**.

It truly was peculiar.

Now, as they ate their breakfast, they began to notice a certain gas filling the air, soon they fell head-first into their porridge bowls… what were the worst things two mischievous, young Thorston twins could do to two helpless Vikings?...

.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," growled Ruffnut, marching towards the woods in the direction of the two children's footprints, ignoring the laughs behind her.

"And I'm gonna double kill 'em," agreed Tuffnut, also ignoring the laughs.

The reason behind the laughs, you ask? The two Thorston twins, known for their long, luxurious hair, were now bald… oh my…

Hiccup had agreed to help them find the two, but for two reasons only. 1. He was scared that they might get hurt, and 2. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was kinda tired of putting up with little him- good thing his father wasn't!

It took them a ridiculous amount of time to realize that the twins were nowhere and, when the twins returned home with heavy hearts, they were doubly mad at the little devils currently eating soup with their parents, acting as though nothing had happened.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**whelp, that's it for today, and I'm afraid that the next chapter will be it for the story :( I'm sorry guys, but it's time to send the lil ragamuffins home, but, tell you what. Comment here what you want next chapter and I'll do a huge chapter to try and make as much as I can possible. (due:22 of July)**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
